Twelve Days Before Christmas
by skyler00
Summary: It's been three years since the Digital World. Izumi lives in Italy and longs for the arrival of Takuya who lives in Japan. What events will befall the lonesome girl twelve days before Christmas? Complete
1. Twelve Days Before Christmas

"_Don't worry, Izumi. No matter what happens or how far we're away from each other, we'll still be the best of friends."_

"_Really? You promise?"_

"_Promise."_

Izumi looked outside of her window and sighed. It's been three years since the Digital World. For some reason, she was unable to forget all that had happen. For some reason, she couldn't let it go. For some reason, she was still in love with him.

It was unfortunate that she lived in Italy while Takuya lived in Japan. They occasionally talked to each other through the phone, the Internet, and photos, but she wanted to actually be next to him.

Every year, she wished that he would come visit her. Every night, she dreamt of him. And every second of her life, he was in her mind. After the first and a half-year that they finished their digital adventure, she stopped asking him whether he was going to come and visit her. She gave up after realizing that his family would always have something planned for his breaks.

It would be Christmas in twelve days and she would once again spend it all by herself She lived too far away from her parents and she didn't make enough money to support her and pay for a ticket back to Japan. Her roommate already left for her family. Even all of her friends had something planned for their winter break.

She gave another long sigh and proceeded to get ready for the day. She took her bathroom utilities and a new pair of clothes and walked into her bathroom. She took off her pajamas and turned on the faucet. _What am I going to do this year? I don't want to stay alone without anything to do again._

She contemplated on what to do with her time. She got several plans to keep her schedule occupied like decorating her room and working longer shifts so she could save up money for next year. She thought of going shopping too. But these plans couldn't possibly keep her whole break occupied. She got out of the shower and dried herself. She put on her undergarments, a skin-tight pair of jeans, and a sleeveless pink shirt. She walked back into her room and put on a pink pair of mittens and a fluffy white sweatshirt. She grabbed a white scarf with green and black stripes and a red beanie.

She walked outside into the snowy weather and shivered. She walked aimlessly through the city thinking of what to do. After what seemed like an hour or so, she found herself staring at a mall. She walked inside thinking that any place would be better than outside. She rubbed her hands together and used her breath to keep them warm. She was relieved to find that the mall was warm.

She looked for a fast food stand that sold any sort of breakfast. Eventually, she bought a hotdog and soda.

Her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Takuya calling. She sighed, "Hello?"

"Did I call at the wrong time?"

"Somewhat."

"What's wrong, Izumi?"

"It's nothing, Takuya."

"Are you doing anything this Christmas?"

"No. I'm staying here, like always. What about you?"

"Well, my family's going to go and visit my grandparents. They don't live forever you know?"

Izumi gave a weak chuckle. "I guess."

"Are you really okay? Do you want to talk?"

"Sorry Takuya, not right now."

"Okay, are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye."

As they hung up, tears started to stream down her eyes. She walked aimlessly through the city again. _Stupid Takuya. Stupid grandparents. Stupid Digital World. I would have been better off not making any friends. "It's better to have gained and lost then to never have gained at all." What a lie!_

Night finally came and she opened the door to her house. She walked inside and threw snow off her clothes. She grabbed a new pair of clothes, walked to the bathroom, got inside, removed her clothes and turned on the faucet. She lied in the tub filled with hot water. She heard her phone ring. She sighed and got up. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the phone. Takuya was calling.

She grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, are you okay?"

"I guess."

She took off the towel and put on her pajamas. "I think I know what will brighten you up. Did you get my present?"

"Present? No, I didn't."

"Really? It should have arrived by now."

"What should have arrived?"

"Your present. Can you go check if it's there?"

She went downstairs and looked around. "I don't see anything."

"Really? I heard that it's snowing in Italy. Check if it's under all the snow."

She looked out the window. "It's snowing out side right now. I think I'll do it tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to dig a lot more of snow tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll go check."

She walked over to the door and opened it. She widened her eyes. Takuya stood there smiling. "Hey."

Tears rolled her eyes. "Hey," she cried.

"Can I come in? I'm freezing my butt off."

She nodded. Takuya walked in and closed the door after him. He wiped her tears. "Why are you crying?"

She suddenly hugged him. "I thought I was going to spend another Christmas all alone."

"Izumi, if it hurt you so much that being alone, then you should have told me."

She continued crying. "I couldn't make you leave you family, even if it means me being alone for Christmas."

Takuya whispered, "It's okay. It's okay. I'm here now. We'll talk in the morning."

He carried her to the couch and sat down. Izumi fell asleep on his shoulders.


	2. Eleven Days Before Christmas

_Kouji and Kouichi were both sitting on the beach talking to each other. In the water were Junpei and Tomoki. Both of them were swimming joyfully. Tomoki looked up and rejoiced, "Takuya is here!"_

_Everybody looked up. Junpei yelled, "You're always fashionably late man!"_

_Kouji smiled, "What excuse did you tell her this time?"_

_Takuya smiled, "I'm going away with my family on a vacation."_

_Kouichi laughed, "Same here!"_

_Tomoki chuckled, "She's stupid! Does she actually think that we'll waste money like that?"_

_Kouji nodded, "Besides, we're not rich. We can't afford that!"_

_Junpei laughed, "I told her that I could pay for her if she agreed to come over here and do a strip dance for us."_

_Takuya knocked him on the head, "You almost made it look like we didn't want her to come!"_

"_I told her I was kidding. I don't even have a job."_

_Kouichi nodded, "Good save."_

_Tomoki yelled, "Whatever, who actually cares about her? Let's celebrate another Izumi-free Christmas!"_

_All of them celebrated._

Izumi woke up. Beads of sweat rolled down her forehead. She tried to get up but felt something holding her. She looked down and saw Takuya wrapping his arms around her. She remembered all that had happened last night.

Takuya groaned, "I'm going to kill you Shinya."

Izumi smiled. She leaned in for a kiss but was interrupted when Takuya rolled. The both of them fell to the floor. Takuya lied on top of her. He suddenly woke up. Izumi smiled, "Good morning sleepyhead."

Takuya smiled, "I'm going back to sleep."

He lied back down on her face. "Oh no you don't. Takuya! Get up!"

She started to tickle him. Takuya laughed, "That doesn't work on me. You, on the other hand…"

He tickled her. She snorted and laughed, "Takuya! Stop it!"

Takuya stopped and the both of them gave a long sigh. Izumi got up. "I'm going to take a shower. You better not peak on me."

Takuya laughed, "I won't…especially what happened last time."

Izumi thought about what happened last time.

_Izumi was in only a pair of panties and was about to put on her swimsuit when Takuya and Junpei walked in. She screamed and covered herself with the swimsuit and threw things at them._

Izumi nodded, "Then again, karma was fortunate enough to get you back."

Takuya blushed.

_Everybody had realized that they've been duped. "Let's go!"_

_All the guys took off their swimsuit. Tomoki took off his without knowing the difference between a girl's anatomy and a boy's anatomy. Kouji realized what had happened after his swimsuit had dropped to the floor. Junpei's swimsuit covered only what lied below his waist. Takuya dropped his swimsuit to the floor at the same time Junpei did._

_Kouji had already covered his male part. Tomoki stood there staring at everybody. Junpei and Takuya didn't bother to cover themselves and threw stuff at Izumi._

Takuya reddened, "What did you see?"

Izumi smiled, "I saw Kouji's part and he turned around after realizing I was there, so I was able to see his butt. I wasn't interested in him and Tomoki. Junpei…don't even get me started. It was nasty!"

Takuya gulped, "What did you see from me?"

Izumi giggled, "I saw everything, from it dormant to it in its strongest point."

Takuya shook his head. "Stop right there," he whined.

"My point is if you don't want karma to strike again, you better not peak on me. Can I trust you with that?"

Takuya nodded.

Takuya walked into Izumi's room and looked through her closet and wardrobe. He found her bra and panties section and blushed. He pictured her in all of them.

He looked at the bathroom door and saw that it was ajar. He thought about what she had warned him about earlier and passed it off as some unlucky coincidence. He peaked inside and felt his pants getting tighter from watching Izumi's slender form. She had a body that looked like an "s" from the side. Her woman parts matched her height and her body. They exemplified her as a girl who wasn't too fat. She was on the skinny side, but she was far from being anorexic.

He saw her hands moving from her hair to her breasts to her hips and to her legs. Even though it was only a shadow image of what she looked like, Takuya couldn't help but fantasize about her.

The water turned off and Takuya left his place. He walked out of her room and closed the door quietly behind him. After several minutes, Izumi walked out into the living room. "What were you doing out here?"

"Just some thinking."

Izumi sat next to him, "About?"

"Nothing much. Just what my family's doing right now."

"Oh."

"It's nothing. I'm going to take a bath now. Remember: karma doesn't play favorites."

Izumi smiled.

While Takuya was showering, Izumi dried her hair and watched television. After half an hour, she walked back up to her room. Takuya opened the door. "Oh…umm, Izumi, don't get mad at me or anything but I may have used your towel."

Izumi raised her eyebrow, "Why would I be mad about something like that?"

"And I didn't bring of my essential provisions."

"You mean like clothes or bathrooms utensils?"

"No. I mean, it was like at the last minute when I decided to come to Italy."

Izumi sighed, "It's okay. We can go shopping to get you clothes."

Takuya smiled.

Both of them walked to a mall. Izumi looked around and saw guys with their hands around a girl and girls kissing guys. She gave a long depressed sigh. Takuya looked around and at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her neck. Izumi gasped, widened her eyes, and blushed.

Takuya whispered, "I'm sorry."

Izumi looked at him, "For what?"

"I'm sorry for making you spend every Christmas by yourself. I should have figured it out."

Izumi lied on his chest. "It's okay. I'm just glad that you're here now. Besides, it's not your fault."

After the day had passed, they went home.


	3. Ten Days Before Christmas

Izumi sat up from here bed. She looked around and got up. Izumi went to her wardrobe and got a new pair of clothes. She walked into the bathroom and placed them there. She locked the door and proceeded to take her clothes off. She turned on the bathroom faucet and lied down.

After she had finished with her morning procedure, she walked out into the living room and found Takuya lying on the couch. One of his legs was extended over the back of the couch. She got around the couch and simultaneously blushed and smiled at the sight of him in only boxers. It was red with black stripes.

Izumi sat down next to him. She examined his body. He was much different than he was years ago when they were in the Digital World. He had a defined chest and muscular arms that fit him for his size and age. She felt his chest.

Takuya opened his eyes. "Hey. What 'cha doing?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking at how cute you are and how hot you feel."

Takuya stretched his arms and yawned. He surprised Izumi when he wrapped them around her and wrestled her. Izumi squeaked, "What are you doing?"

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. I do know that you should go and put on some clothes first."

Takuya gave a fake whine. "Aw, why? If I put on some clothes, it will hide my sexy body."

Izumi giggled, "You're a dork."

Takuya got up and went into Izumi's room. He continued into the bathroom to take a shower. After several minutes, he walked out into the living room. "I think I know how we can spend our day today."

Takuya grabbed Izumi's hand and the both of them walked outside. They walked outside for an hour and Izumi still couldn't tell where they were going. "Takuya, you better not have gotten us lost."

"Um, no, we're not lost. We just don't know where they place is at."

Izumi groaned, "Just like the Digital World."

Takuya looked around, "Hey, there it is."

In front of the both of them was an amusement park. Takuya smiled, "Sweet, there's like no line at all."

Izumi looked at her watch, "That's because we came early and there's hardly anyone in Italy when Christmas comes."

Takuya bought their tickets and the both of them proceeded inside. The first thing the both of them did was get breakfast. Afterwards, they wandered around the amusement park and went into a skyscraper ride that allowed them to see the whole amusement park so they could plan where they wanted to go for the rest of the day. Takuya looked around, "Where do you want to go first?"

Izumi looked around. "Let's go there."

Takuya looked at where she pointed and it was the classic Tunnel of Love. He wrapped his arm around her neck and replied, "Okay."

She placed her head on his chest when the both of them saw down. They saw sculptures that ranged from babies lying together to children holding hands. Then there were teenagers embracing each other and adults kissing each other. The last thing they saw was a married couple.

At the end of the ride, they got a picture that had a frame in the shape of a heart with a tropical background. Izumi took the picture and placed it in her bag.

Takuya smiled, "Alright, this time I get to pick a ride. I need to put some excitement into your life."

Izumi pouted, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Takuya laughed, "It means that you better buckle up because you're in Air Takuya."

He pulled her to a roller coaster. She sighed, "This doesn't look too bad."

Takuya smiled, "Don't worry. I know this ride's going to be exciting, I saw it on the skyscraper ride we went on earlier."

The first thing that happened when the ride started was that they started to go up vertically. Izumi mocked, "Oh I'm so scared."

Takuya smiled, "I know you're not scared because you have me next to you."

She scoffed, "I can be brave all by myself if I wanted to."

Suddenly, the roller coaster went down a full 180 degrees. She screamed and hugged Takuya. It stopped going down after a second. Takuya laughed, "Ha, you're as brave as the lion from the Wizard of Oz."

She pouted. Takuya wrapped his arms around her. It went down vertically again. She screamed. Takuya yelled, "Having fun?"

Izumi waved her hands in the air, "Yes I am."

The coaster was finally finished. Izumi and Takuya both walked out with their arms around each other. Takuya laughed, "Man, I'm dizzy."

Izumi laughed, "You better get ready. I'm picking the ride this time."

She picked a pendulum ride next. Takuya groaned, "You're out to get me aren't you?"

"What's the matter? I thought you were a macho man."

Takuya laughed, "No, I'm a dizzy man."

The both of them walked into the pendulum and sat down. "Getting dizzier, Takuya?"

"Ha, of course."

The pendulum reached its highest point. Takuya looked down and blushed. The ride was going at a fast speed that the wind force was pushing her skirt up. He saw white panties with a rosette on it.

After the day had passed, the both of them went home. Takuya kissed Izumi on the cheek. "Good night."

She kissed him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."

Izumi went into her room and took another shower. She dressed in her pajamas. She went out into the living room and saw Takuya watching television while standing. He was watching music videos. Takuya started stripping himself of his clothes. He threw his jacket to the side and took his shirt off. Izumi leaned to the wall and watched him at work. He unbuckled his belt and threw it to the side. Then, Takuya unbuckled his pants and pulled it down. He now stood in a pair of red boxer-briefs that clung to his body. He pulled down the pair of boxer-briefs and walked out of it.

Izumi took several silent steps back and walked to the living room with heavy footsteps. Takuya turned around and jumped onto the couch. "Don't come over here. I thought you were asleep."

Izumi smiled, "And I thought you slept in boxers, not in the nude."

"I do, but I like to sleep in loose boxers."

He looked around. "Can you hand over those pair of boxers over there."

She found the pair of boxers that he was wearing this morning. She grabbed it and walked over to him. He was lying on the couch with his front flat on the couch. She blushed at seeing his butt. Takuya extended his hand. Izumi shook her head. "I'll give you your underwear if you do a nude dance for me."

"Aw come on. Don't make me do that Izumi."

Izumi signaled him to stand up. He groaned. As soon as he stood up, she threw the pair of boxers to his private area. She turned around. "You didn't actually think that I was serious did you? I'm not a pervert like you or Junpei."

Takuya hugged her, "Hey, girls can be perverts too you know?"

She giggled, "You better put on your pair of undies if you want your private part to remain a secret."

"It's no secret after you've already seen it."

"I lied. I only saw it for a split second. Now put on your underwear."

Takuya smiled and put on his boxers. "Why'd you come out here?"

"Do you need a blanket or a pillow?"

"Sure."

"You should have gotten one yesterday from my room."

"Hey, I didn't want to be rude."

She threw him a blanket and a pillow. "Good night."

"Sweet dreams."

A/N: Give me ideas for the next chapters. I have like two more ideas but I need a total of twelve on how they spend their day together. Other than that, thanks for reading. Happy Holidays


	4. Nine Days Before Christmas

Takuya walked over to Izumi's bed. Takuya shook her. "Wakey wakey Izumi."

She groaned but sat up. "Why did you have to wake me up right now? I was having a great dream."

"Really? What was it about?"

"You dying."

"Ouch, that's cold Izumi."

She smiled, "I'm just kidding. That would be a nightmare rather than a dream."

"Liar. You're going to have to do much better than that."

Takuya gave Izumi the cold shoulder. Izumi jumped on Takuya. "Come on. Forgive me?"

Takuya looked at her and smiled, "With a face like that, how could I not?"

She blushed. Takuya kissed her on the cheek. "Come on. Go get ready for the day."

Izumi finished her daily routine and walked out of the bathroom to find Takuya lying on her bed waiting for her. Izumi sat on his lap and asked, "Where are we going to go today?"

Takuya stroked her hair, "I don't know. How about you pick today?"

"Okay, I pick the park for a picnic."

Takuya smiled, "Okay."

The both of them packed food for the picnic. Izumi led the both of them to the park since Takuya didn't know where it was.

Takuya grabbed her hand after they had reached the park. Izumi sighed in disappointment. Takuya looked at her, "What's wrong?"

"The park isn't pretty as I imagined it would be. I forgot that the snow would cover the flowers, the trees, and the stream of water."

Takuya wrapped his arm around her neck, "That still shouldn't stop us from having fun."

"I guess."

Takuya sat down and set up the picnic. He opened up her backpack and found many varieties of food. "Wow, you went all out when you were preparing these."

Izumi chuckled, "I prepared them myself. I hope you like them."

Takuya took a bite of them. "Hey! They're delicious!"

Izumi smiled, "I'm glad you like them."

Several feet away from them stood several men. "There she is."

"Looks like she has a boyfriend now."

"That whore. I'm going to make sure she lives in hell for the rest of her soul's existence."

"Yes, and we'll start with her boyfriend."

Izumi sat on a swing. "I'm stuffed."

Takuya placed his head on Izumi's shoulders. "So am I. That was great Izumi. We shouldn't need to buy fast food if you can make such delicious food Izumi."

She smiled, "You're so sweet."

Takuya pushed the swing. "We still have a whole day ahead of us. What do you want to do?"

Takuya was punched down. "She'll be spending the rest of the day with us."

Izumi turned around. One of the men covered her mouth and pulled her away from the action. Takuya up and saw the men take her away. He growled and ran to one of them and punched him in the back of his head. Several other men turned around and walked to him. Takuya took several steps back. The men ran to Takuya. Takuya grabbed the swing and swung it at them. Takuya ran forward and kicked both of them in their faces.

Takuya proceeded to run to where the rest of the men were walking.

Izumi was thrown to the ground in a warehouse. Izumi gasped, "It's you guys."

One of them growled, " 'you guys'? You don't even remember our names?"

"I'm sorry, but I never knew you guys that well."

Another man walked up to her, "That's because you never gave it a chance!"

Izumi yelled, "Because you guys were taking things too fast! You wanted to go on a date before I even knew your name! You wanted to have sex with me like I was some kind if prostitute! You wanted to-"

"Enough! I don't care what kind of lame excuse you have for us. I just want to get my revenge by letting you experience the pain of hell we went through."

Takuya kicked the door open, "Let Izumi go!"

Takuya ran to them and pushed them down. Two men covered the door. The leader of their group walked up to Takuya and punched him next to Izumi. "It's so like you Japanese to attack a person while they're not looking. How about you fight a fair battle for once in your life?"

Takuya spit out blood. "What are you suggesting?"

"You fight three of us. If you win two out of three times, then we'll let you and Izumi go freely. However, if you lose, then Izumi stays here with us and we get to do whatever we want with her."

"That's not even my decision to make! You can't force Izumi to accept-"

Izumi grabbed Takuya's shoulder, "It's okay. I believe in you, Takuya."

Takuya nodded. The leader scoffed, "Are you familiar with wrestling boy?"

Takuya nodded. The leader smiled, "Good, because that's how we're settling this match. If you get pinned to the ground for more than ten seconds, then you lose the round."

Takuya looked around and saw a lot of muscular men. The leader walked forward. The man that he chose walked up. He had blond hair and Takuya gulped as he saw the man's six packs after he removed his shirt.

Takuya removed his shirt and threw it to the ground. He unbuckled his pants and pulled it down. Izumi blushed, "What are you doing?"

Takuya smiled, "I'm respecting the sanctity of wrestling. Besides, these clothes might annoy me while I'm fighting."

Takuya now stood in his briefs. The both of them climbed onto the wresting stadium. Izumi bit her nails anxiously and watched the both of them sit in their corners.

The leader chuckled, "Three, two, one, begin!"

The two fighters walked in a circular formation. The man charged forward and tried to land a punch on Takuya. Takuya dodged it and used his arm to put the man in a headlock. Then, he pulled the man to the ground, but the man was resisting the fall. He grabbed Takuya and threw him to the ground. The man stood up on one of the corners and jumped on Takuya to give him a body-slam. Takuya groaned. The man chuckled as he punched Takuya. The man kneeled on Takuya's legs and used his arms to pin Takuya's hands to the ground.

Takuya head-butt the man and stumbled to a corner.

Izumi cried, "Takuya, please, it's okay. I guess I deserve whatever is coming to me since I hurt their feelings so bad."

Takuya looked at her and saw tears rolling down her eyes. Takuya kissed her on the cheeks. "Don't worry. I'm can do this."

The leader chuckled, "You've never fought before have you kid? Then again, it's not only that but you've had to run a long time just to get here. Just how much are you willing to go through for her? You know she's only going to ditch you as soon as she finds another guy. She's a-"

Takuya growled, "Don't you dare call her that! I don't care if she's going to end up with someone else! This is what friends do for each other!"

He stood up slowly only to stumble back down. Izumi reached out to Takuya. Takuya stumbled back up. He charged at the leader and punched his stomach and knocked the leader fell to the ground. He jumped up and punched him repeatedly.

One of the men ran forward. "That's enough! You're killing him!"

"It's been ten seconds."

Takuya stood up. "Don't ever come near Izumi again."

He jumped down to Izumi. "Let's go."

Takuya fell to the ground and groaned. Izumi put his arm around her neck and helped him up. The both of them walked out of the warehouse. Izumi kissed Takuya in the lips after they walked several blocks away from the warehouse. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Say Takuya, are you feeling cold?"

"Now that you mention it, yes I am."

"Did you forget your clothes back at the warehouse?"

Takuya blushed, "Oh yeah, I did! I don't think that I'm going to get them back easily either."

Izumi giggled. "Don't worry. We're back at my house anyways."

Takuya slowly walked to the couch and lied down. Izumi blushed and nervously asked, "Takuya? Do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Takuya looked at her. "Um, sure. I mean, I'm hurt after all and this couch isn't going to help my back."

Izumi blushed, "Yes, of course."

Izumi assisted Takuya to her bed and the both of them went to sleep and forgot about what had happened today.


	5. Eight Days Before Christmas

Izumi sat up from her bed. She rolled to the side and saw Takuya's sleeping face. She squeaked. _What's he doing here? Why's he on my bed?_ She then remembered everything that had happened yesterday. She hugged Takuya and tears dropped from her eyes. Takuya opened his eyes. "What's wrong Izumi? Did you have a nightmare?"

She shook her head, "How did I ever get a great friend like you?"

Takuya smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "That doesn't really matter. All that matters is that we're friends."

Takuya stood up and stretched his arms. Izumi blushed at the sight of Takuya in his briefs. Takuya looked at her. "What's wrong?"

She just stared at him. He looked at himself and realized that he forgot to put on clothes last night. He covered himself and ran out the door. Izumi sighed and got off the bed. She took a shower and got dressed. She walked into the living room and saw Takuya drinking water. "Hey, you have clothes on this time."

"Ha, thank God I won't be half-naked like that ever again."

Izumi seductively walked over to Takuya, "Aw, really? I liked seeing you half-naked though. It showed your manliness."

Takuya blushed, "U-U-Umm, well, look at the time. I think I should go take a shower now."

Izumi giggled.

After Takuya finished, the both of them went outside for a walk. Izumi hugged his arm. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. Hey, how about we decorate your house for Christmas?"

Izumi thought about it for a while. "Sure."

Takuya looked around. "Hey, they sell Christmas trees over there."

Izumi nodded, "How about we buy the tree last. I don't want to be carrying it the whole day."

"I agree. We'll buy the ornaments and the lights first then."

The both of them went into the store and looked around for ornament. Takuya grabbed the bags of ornaments and lights.

Afterwards, the both of them carried the Christmas tree to their house. Takuya carried the trunk of the tree while Izumi carried the middle part. They went in their house and set it down.

Izumi set up lights all around their house while Takuya set up the lights to the Christmas tree. The both of them put on the ornaments together.

Takuya looked at Izumi and paused for a while. "Hey, Izumi?"

Izumi looked at him. Takuya gave another pause. Izumi asked, "What is it, Takuya?"

"Um, this is just a thought, but…"

"What?"

Takuya looked at her again. "Um, never mind."

"No really, what did you want to ask me?"

"It's nothing really."

"It can't be nothing if you had to think about it for a long time."

"Um, alright. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach tomorrow. I was just thinking about the possibilities of the water being frozen or something."

"Well, okay. I mean…it's worth checking out."

Takuya sighed, "Okay."

After they finished, they stared in awe of what they had accomplished. Izumi stretched her arms and proceeded to take a shower. _Should I ask her to come back to Japan? I don't want her to be lonely here, but there are still a lot of things that she might look forward to here. I mean, she's been living here all her life. What should I do? I don't want to make her have to think about this. I just want her to have fun, but if I tell her later, then we'll have less time to think about it. Damn it._

Izumi walked into the room with her pajamas on while drying her hair. She sat on his lap. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. What do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know Santa Claus. Why don't you surprise me?"

Takuya chuckled, "I don't know. Have you been naughty or nice?"

"Hmm, I think I have been naughty this whole year."

Izumi suddenly lied on top of Takuya. "Should I show you how naughty I've been?"

She started to slowly unbutton her shirt. Takuya gulped anxiously. She giggled, "Keep on dreaming Takuya."

Takuya pouted, "Fine, I will."

Izumi pulled the blanket over the both of them and closed her eyes. Takuya pulled off his clothes except his boxers and wrapped his arms around her. The both of them went to sleep.


	6. Seven Days Before Christmas

Takuya sat up on his bed and looked to his side. Izumi was lying there asleep. Takuya smiled. _She looks so beautiful._

Izumi started to stir. She rolled onto his lap. She opened her eyes and sat up blushing. Izumi looked over to Takuya. "Sorry."

Takuya smirked, "Don't worry about it."

Izumi stood up. Takuya followed her lead and stretched. "So, are you ready to go to the beach today?"

Izumi nodded, "Just let me finish my daily routine."

"Okay, I'll go outside then."

Izumi walked into the living room with her swimsuit on. It was a red bikini that hung on to her body through laces. "How do I look Takuya?"

Takuya fell to the ground as a volley of blood shot out of his nose. His eyes were rolled back and he lied on the ground looking as if he was stabbed in the stomach. In fact, it looked as if he was stabbed in the stomach as depicted by the position of the blood on his clothes. Izumi looked at herself and found blood on herself. She sighed, "Jeez, you're just like Junpei."

She walked into her bathtub and poured water over herself and washed away the blood. After Izumi finished, she walked into the living room with a jacket that was long enough to cover her bikini. She bent down to Takuya. "Are we going to go to the beach or not?"

Takuya opened his eyes. "Sure."

The both of them proceeded in walking to a beach.

Izumi and Takuya set foot on the beach and looked around. The water wasn't frozen, which meant that they could have a nice swim.

Takuya widened his eyes. "Oops."

Izumi looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Damn it. I forgot to buy a swimsuit while we were shopping."

"So swim in your boxers. There's hardly anybody here."

Takuya looked around. "There are still several people here."

Izumi shrugged, "Who cares?"

"I care. Besides, look over there, there's a swimsuit store."

The both of them walked into the swimsuit store. Takuya looked around. "Hey Izumi, which swimsuit do you think would look best on me?"

"How about that?"

Takuya looked at where she was pointing and saw that she was pointing at a navy blue pair of Speedos. Takuya blushed, "I think that I'd rather wear my pair of boxers rather than that."

Izumi gave him a puppy dog look. "Aw, come on Takuya. Pretty please?"

Takuya sighed, "There you go again. Jeez, taking advantage of me with your beautiful face. Alright, I'll wear it."

He went into the changing room and took off all his clothes. He put on the Speedos and walked onto the beach with Izumi. "Aw, I told you that you'd look cute."

Izumi took off her jacket and set it to the floor. Takuya gulped and blushed as he stared at her seraphic form. She looked at him. "Takuya, are we going to go swim or are you just going to stare at me?"

Takuya snapped back to reality and nodded. The both of them jumped into the water and started to swim. It was freezing cold at first, but their bodies eventually got used to the temperature of the water.

Takuya swam over to Izumi and dunked her head in the water. Izumi floated back above the water. She coughed, "Takuya you jerk."

Takuya laughed, "Chill out, Izumi."

He dunked her into the water again. Izumi pushed Takuya away. She shook her head to get the water out of her head. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean that I can't avenge myself."

"Oh really? What can a girl do," asked Takuya.

Izumi whistled, "Takuya."

Takuya looked at her and widened his eyes when he saw that she was waving his pair of Speedos. Takuya blushed, "When did you get that?"

He covered himself, even though nobody could see him naked underwater. "When you were having so much fun dunking me under the water."

"Alright, can I have it back?"

Izumi stuck out her tongue. "You'll have to catch me to get it."

Takuya swam to her and tried to get it back, but she evaded him every time he attempted to catch her. She swam closer to the shore and caught her breath. Takuya swam to her. She squeaked and swam ashore, but that didn't stop Takuya from following her. She blushed and wanted to cover her eyes, but the fact that she loved him prevented her from doing so.

Takuya realized what had happened and covered himself. He looked around and gulped at the fact that he was the center of attention. "Izumi, I'm sorry for dunking you. Can I have it back now?"

She threw it to him. Takuya turned around and put it on. Everybody was muttering something as Takuya put the swimsuit back on. Izumi was still blushing as the swimsuit clung on to his body.

She apologized to Takuya, "Sorry, maybe I had overdone it a bit."

"It's okay, at least I learned something today."

"Did you learn that girls can have their revenge?"

"No, I learned that girls are perverts too."

Izumi blushed and punched him on the back of the head. Takuya laughed, "This reminds me of old times."

She laughed, "I guess it does."

Takuya put on his normal set of clothes and the couple walked home.


	7. Six Days Before Christmas

Takuya sat up on Izumi's bed. _Damn it. Christmas is coming. When should I ask her?_ He stopped thinking when Izumi sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm going back to sleep."

Izumi kissed him on the cheek. "Alright."

She walked into the bathroom and took a shower. _Why does he always have that look on his face? What's wrong with him? Does he miss his family? I don't want to make him stay here if he's like that._

Izumi walked back into her room and looked at Takuya who was fully dressed now. Izumi walked over to him and sat next to him. "Hey."

Takuya looked at her. "Hey."

"Where do you want to go today?"

"I don't know."

There was a long pause. Izumi sighed. _There's that look again. What is he thinking about?_

Izumi lied on his shoulder. "Here's a thought. How about we go to a hot spring?"

Takuya looked at her. "Sure, let's go."

The both of them arrived at a hot spring resort. Izumi took out her purse. "You go on ahead. I'll pay for the both of us."

Takuya nodded and went into a changing room. He took off his outer garments and put them in a locker. Takuya took off his underwear and then wrapped the towel around him. He proceeded to the hot spring.

Izumi walked into the changing room and took off her clothes too. She, on the other hand, wrapped a towel around her body before taking off her undergarments. She walked into the hot springs.

Takuya stood in front of the hot spring and took off his towel. He placed his arms on his waist. _Maybe going to the hot springs was a good idea. It will give me some time to think._

Takuya was about to step into the hot spring when he saw a several girls staring at him. Takuya blushed and took several steps back. "Am I in the wrong room?"

The girls were too busy staring at his rewards. "Takuya?"

He turned around and saw Izumi standing there. Izumi gave a weak cough. Takuya looked at himself and covered himself. "Am I in the wrong room?"

She shook her head. "No, this hot spring resort only has mixed springs."

"You could have at least warned me."

"Sorry, I thought that you would read the sign out in front."

"Well, I would if only I could read Italian."

Izumi lowered her head and stiffened her upper lip. Takuya sighed, "I'm sorry, Izumi. Let's just go into the spring and relax."

Takuya walked into the hot spring. _Damn it, now she won't come back with me to Japan and even if I stayed with her, she won't like it and it will get uncomfortable between us._

Izumi walked to the spot where Takuya sat and sat next to him. "I'm sorry about earlier."

Takuya shook his head, "I should be sorry. I mean, it shouldn't have been that much of a deal; I just made it into a big deal."

"It's okay. Takuya, how did you come to Italy anyways?"

Flashback

_Takuya sat up on his bed and yawned. His mom came into the room. "Takuya hurry up and get dressed. We're-"_

_Takuya whined, "Mom, how many times do I have to tell you to knock before entering my room?"_

_Takuya was in a pair of checkered-pattern boxers with red and blue colors. "Just get dressed! We're going to miss our flight to see grandma and grandpa!"_

_Takuya's entire family arrived at the airport. He took out his cell phone and called Izumi. "Hello?"_

"_Did I call at the wrong time?"_

"_Somewhat."_

"_What's wrong, Izumi?"_

"_It's nothing, Takuya."_

"_Are you doing anything this Christmas?"_

"_No. I'm staying here, like always. What about you?"_

"_Well, my family's going to go and visit my grandparents. They don't live forever you know?"_

_Izumi gave a weak chuckle. "I guess."_

"_Are you really okay? Do you want to talk?"_

"_Sorry Takuya, not right now."_

"_Okay, are you going to be okay?"_

"_Yeah. Bye."_

"_Bye."_

Takuya sighed, "She's going to spend another Christmas by herself. Damn it! I won't let her." 

_The time arrived for his family to board the plane. Takuya ran to his parents, "I'll board the plane in a minute. I need to go use the restroom."_

_Takuya's dad looked at his watch, "Hurry up, okay?"_

_Takuya nodded and ran to buy a ticket to Italy._

End Flashback

Izumi lied on his shoulders, "I'm sorry for being such a pain."

Takuya wrapped his arm around her, "No way. I love spending every minute with you."

Takuya stood up and wrapped a towel around himself. "I'll wait for you outside, okay?"

Izumi nodded. They walked home and sighed as their relaxing day had passed. Takuya rolled away from Izumi. _I'll ask her tomorrow._


	8. Five Days Before Christmas

Takuya searched through his set of clothes. _Aw great._ He looked over at Izumi who was still asleep. _I can't disturb her for something like this._

Takuya jumped back into bed. He hugged Izumi. Izumi rolled a bit. She faced Takuya and her eyes opened. The both of them smiled. "Morning."

Izumi smiled and leaned in for a kiss. "Morning."

Takuya gave a slight cough. "I don't want to sound sexist or anything, but my clothes are dirty and I don't know how to wash them. Can you, you know?"

Izumi smiled, "I'd be happy to. Do you have any clean clothes to wear?"

"Umm, only my underpants. I don't suppose that you have any clothes for me to wear?"

"Sorry, change into your underwear and I'll start washing your clothes. I have to wash my clothes too."

She proceeded to the rest room. "I'm going to take a shower first. Put any clothes that you need me to wash in a pile."

Takuya nodded. He walked out into the living room and took off his sleeping pair of boxers. He took a pair of white briefs and put them on. _How am I going to ask Izumi to come with me to Japan with a pair of tighty-whiteys on?_

Izumi walked into the living room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, here's the pile."

Izumi covered her blush while picking up the pile of clothes. Takuya was, after all, half-naked in the room. She walked into the bathroom and threw the pile of clothes into the bathtub that was filled with hot water. She kneeled and started washing his clothes.

After a while, she walked into the living room and hanged the clothes over a heater. She moved next to Takuya and sat next to him. Takuya looked at her and saw that she was observing his body. "How do you like my sexy body?"

She blushed, turned away, and scoffed, "You're so narcissistic."

Takuya leapt on her and eventually made her lay on the couch. Izumi giggled as Takuya wrestled her and felt her heart beat faster and faster with her skin that was exposed due to her skimpy clothing touched Takuya, whether it was flesh or the undergarment that he wore.

Takuya smiled and laid flat on her. He rested his head upon her shoulder and whispered against her ear, "I may be narcissistic, but I think that you'd agree with me that I'm hot."

She blushed, "What makes you say that?"

"I can feel us reaching the same temperature and your heart is beating faster and faster."

She sighed. He had facts against her. "Do you want me to take your only piece of clothing again?"

It was Takuya's time to blush. He got off of her and pulled on his pair of briefs' elastic to make sure nothing happens to it. "Jeez, I guess the truth does hurt."

She grabbed the elastic and gave a dark look. "What was that?"

Takuya gulped, "Nothing."

Izumi walked over to his clothing and checked if they were dry. She flipped some of them and sat next to Takuya again. Takuya wrapped his arm around her and turned on the television.

Night came and Takuya looked around the living room and saw that it was clear. He took off his underwear and put on his sleeping boxers. He took a deep breath. _Now is my chance to ask her. It's now or never since Christmas is coming, and fast._

He walked into Izumi's room and dropped his jaw. She was in her bra and panties when he had walked into the room. It looked as if she was undressing and by the looks of it, into her pajamas since they lied on the counter next to her. Her bra fell to the floor and drool came out of his mouth while blood shot out of his nose. Whether the blood came out of his nose because Izumi was half-naked was a mystery since she threw heavy objects at Takuya.

Izumi walked back outside and looked at Takuya who was lying on the ground. She grabbed a towel and wiped off the blood. Takuya grabbed his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay, I should have undressed in the bathroom."

Takuya nodded, "Should we go to sleep now?"

"Sure."

Both of them went to bed and lied down. Takuya gulped, "Izumi?"

"What is it?"

"Would you like to go back to Japan with me?"


	9. Christmas

"_Would you like to go back to Japan with me?"_

"_Wait, what? Are you serious?"_

_Takuya nodded. "Where did this idea come from?"_

"_Junpei, Kouji, and the other guys all pitched in when they heard that I was coming to visit you. They wanted you to go to Japan so they can hang out with you just like old times."_

"_I don't know what to say. I need some time to think."_

"_Sure."_

Izumi lied on her side of the bed. _What do I do? I really want to go to Japan and meet them, but I have friends here now. I'm not a lonely child anymore. However, they were my first friends and I have no friends in the breaks. But I can't just leave this place without my parents' permission. What do I do? Takuya went so far just to meet me and bring me to Japan._

Takuya wrapped his arms around Izumi. She rolled over to face him and saw that he was still asleep. She closed her eyes. _How can I say no to him? He's cute, funny, loving, and so much more, but he'll probably drop me when he finds a better girl._

Takuya opened his eyes only to find that Izumi's eyes were closed. Izumi opened her eyes again. Takuya smiled. Izumi gave a weak smile in return. "I'm going to go take a shower. Remember to knock before you come in this time."

Takuya smiled, "So are you going to change in this room again?"

Izumi scoffed and pushed him off the bed. Takuya laughed. She took a new set of clothes and walked to the bathroom while unbuttoning her pajamas. She turned her head around and smiled. Izumi turned sideways. Takuya gulped as he was about to see her womanhoods, but the bathroom door blocked it. She closed the door with her legs. Takuya groaned.

Izumi walked out of the restroom with her clothes on. She walked into the living room to find Takuya looking through the refrigerator. "Izumi, we're out of food."

She nodded, "Alright then, let's go somewhere to get breakfast."

Flashback

"I don't know. I mean, it's not like I haven't thought or dreamt about going to Japan to stay with you guys, but I never imagined that this opportunity would actually come."

"Don't worry about it. You still have more time to think about it."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't mean to rush your decision, but could you make a decision by Christmas?"

"Why?"

"Um, damn it. This was supposed to be a surprise, but I bought you tickets to Japan as a Christmas present."

End Flashback

Izumi felt a bit angry by this statement. _He automatically assumed that I was going to go to Japan? Doesn't he know that I have friends now?_ "What would happen if I didn't want to go back to Japan?"

"Then, I stay here with you. I don't want you to ever be lonely ever again. And this is the reason I asked you now. I knew that you would have difficulty choosing between your friends and your home against us. I wanted to give you enough time to think."

Izumi bit her lip. _He actually put every factor into consideration._ Tears started flowing down her eyes again. Takuya wiped off the tears and whispered, "Don't cry Izumi. I hate it when you cry."

"I know I have to make my decision by today, but I-"

She fell to the floor crying. "What's wrong?"

"I've made up my decision."

"Don't worry, Izumi. I won't get mad and no matter what decision you make, I'll still always be your friend."

Takuya and Izumi kissed each other in the lips out in the snowy environment. The snow stopped falling and the sun started to rise showing the warmth of the young couple's heart.

Author's Note: Haha, I'm so evil. This is the official end of this fan fiction. I originally planned on having a total of twelve or thirteen chapters, but as I've mentioned before, I've ran out of ideas. So now I'm sure you guys want to know Izumi's decision. What she her decision was… isn't important. What's truly important is that Takuya and Izumi are together forever.

If you guys like Takumi, then read my other fiction: Digimon Frontiers: Wrath of the Shadow Lord…or something like that. This is the fiction that I put most of my time into, I will continue this story soon. Have a great year.


End file.
